


Enchanted

by AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard



Series: November Writing Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Fluff, Post-Season 5, but it's cute, i still don't know how to tag, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard/pseuds/AvaHasAClosetMurderBoard
Summary: The first thing Catra notices, as she steps into the ballroom, are the nearly blinding bright lights shining from almost every direction; and then, after her eyes finally manage to adjust to the brightness level that she’s been met with, she finds the biggest crowd she’d ever seen. Catra has no idea how this many people are managing to fit in the same room, considering all the endless rows of tables leaning against every wall stacked high with food and drinks already taking quite some space. And yet… Here they all are. In the ballroom. Some are even dancing.Leave it to Sparkles to throw a ball, invite literally every single person on Eternia, and somehow manage to fit them all inside the same room.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: November Writing Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> First week of the writing challenge and I already managed to create a backlog ahah :P
> 
> Please enjoy this fluffy thing that I wrote a few days ago and forgot to post. First Catradora work so I hope it's alright!
> 
> A big thanks to @WardenRoot for the beta as usual ♥

The first thing Catra notices, as she steps into the ballroom, are the nearly blinding bright lights shining from almost every direction; and then, after her eyes finally manage to adjust to the brightness level that she’s been met with, she finds the biggest crowd she’d ever seen. Catra has no idea how  _ this many people  _ are managing to fit in the same room, considering all the endless rows of tables leaning against every wall stacked high with food and drinks already taking quite some space. And yet… Here they all are. In the ballroom. Some are even _ dancing _ .

Leave it to Sparkles to throw a ball, invite literally  _ every single person  _ on Eternia, and somehow manage to fit them all inside  _ the same room _ .

Catra reasons it must be some sort of weird princess power. It always is. 

A few eyes turn to her the second she edges closer to the shiny golden balustrade at the top of the stairs and her first instinct is to awkwardly tug at the high collar of the borrowed uniform she’s wearing. It feels too tight, too constricting - the only positive point being its dark red color - and makes Catra feel like she stands out like a sore thumb. She briefly wonders if she can get away with returning to her assigned room and change back into her Horde uniform, that is until she remembers Adora’s little goofy face when she’d walked in on Catra trying on the clothes. 

And of course she had tried to play it cool, tried to tell Catra she looked ‘okay’, but her flushed cheeks and dodging eyes had given her away. Needless to say Catra was immediately sold on the outfit after that, regardless of her own personal opinion and of what Sparkles and Bow may think, considering they have taken to teasing both her and Adora mercilessly every chance they get - only to get teased right back, of course.

Glimmer spitting out her drink all over Mermista in the middle of their weekly Princesses’ dinner over Catra’s suggestion of a spring wedding was definitely one for the ages.

A particularly loud  _ ‘hey, Catra!’ _ pulls her out of her thoughts then, and when Catra looks down she easily spots Scorpia waving at her from the bottom of the stairs with a sheepish looking Perfuma on her arm. Her annoyance turns to mirth - but it doesn’t last. Of course her name being called has drawn attention and suddenly Catra finds herself being closely watched by  _ a lot more  _ partygoers than she had expected. Scorpia seems completely unbothered by it - Perfuma even less so - but Catra can’t help but feel like their gazes are more judgemental than anything else. She knows she doesn’t belong there with them. She never will. 

She’s in the middle of debating if she can get away with turning tail and running back to the safety of her room when she notices the crowd suddenly starting to part. The loud conversations turn to whispers - even the music seems to have grown softer somehow - as Adora emerges from somewhere. Her white and golden gown shines and shimmers under the lights with every step she takes, her blonde hair loose and framing her face like a halo. Her entire posture is proper, back straight and shoulders back - she carries herself with a presence and confidence that demands to be seen, and if Catra didn’t know any better she would have thought she was looking at She-ra. 

Only she’s not transformed. She’s not She-ra. She’s just Adora.  _ Her Adora. _

Blue eyes meet hers from across the room and Catra feels the breath leaving her lungs at that exact second. A bright smile is aimed her way as Adora steps closer and closer, the crowd parting to make a direct path for her towards the stairs. 

It’s like they know where she wants to go. Catra’s heart does a little funny flip at that.  __

Scorpia and Perfuma move to the side as Adora finally reaches the bottom of the stairs, her eyes never leaving Catra’s. Her smile only grows, and Catra finds herself mirroring the action. 

“ _ Hey, Adora _ ,” she manages to let out in that all too familiar tone, still trying to play it cool despite the shaky hands gripping the balustrade a tad too tight and the sweat she feels gathering at the back of her neck.

She doesn’t expect a reply but nevertheless Adora stretches her arm towards her, open palm facing up in clear invitation, and it’s like her feet gain a mind of their own. She’s moving before she realizes she is, taking one step at the time with a grace she didn’t know she possessed. She only has eyes for Adora now - the hell with the rest and their judging looks. 

Why would she bother to care what they think when Adora is looking at her  _ like that _ ?

A little moment of hesitation and then Catra places her hand on Adora’s outstretched one, causing Adora’s smile to grow tenfold.

“I don’t suppose,” Adora suddenly starts, a faint pink dusting her cheeks as she speaks, “that you’d grant me this dance?”

The question catches Catra off guard for a moment but she manages to compose herself before it becomes too obvious. She tilts her head, a playful grin on her lips. “It would be an honor, m’lady.”

Adora lets out a small laugh and then she’s tugging at Catra’s hand and guiding her through the still parted crowd towards the dance floor. 

It all feels like something taken out of one of those cheesy fairytale books Sparkles loves so much - the bright lights, the soft music playing, the fancy clothes they are wearing, and the envious eyes watching their every move as they stand alone in the middle of the dancefloor - but Catra can’t find it in herself to care, not when Adora looks at her like  _ that  _ as she guides Catra’s hands to rest comfortably on her waist and shoulder. 

Soon they’re gently swaying to a string led melody that sounds oddly familiar. 

“I’ve never thought we would get this,” Adora softly confesses, “that we would get our happy ending.”

“Me neither,” Catra lets out in a breath, “it seems almost… unreal. This.  _ Us.  _ Almost like-”

“A dream,” she finishes, and Catra nods. “It’s real though.”

“How do you know? How can you be so certain we won’t wake up tomorrow on different sides again?” 

Adora pulls her close and kisses her like the world is ending all over again. Catra  _ swoons.  _

“Feels real enough, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, can’t argue with that I guess. Though… You may need to do that again, just to make sure.” 


End file.
